Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 January 2016
11:57 *Misses toys with one shot* 11:57 "DIG-HOO!" 11:58 Look, the game is trolling me 11:59 Which coin should he have 11:59 He doesnt have rubles 11:59 Doesnt have euros 12:07 "The Coin" of Hearthstone 12:12 Hi 12:12 hey 12:13 I hope you will getmod soon 12:13 Hi DCG 12:14 I am not sure how many votes I nee to get as mod 12:14 Wheres akumaxx 12:14 busy on new episode 12:14 Ill ask rose and flockky to leave q vote 12:15 Although the score looks pretty unanimous 12:15 I know you wont believe it but 1440 took me only 1 try 12:15 Im dealing with soda 685 12:16 everyone can be lucky 12:16 Also many hard soda levels took me 1 try 12:16 Like 675 12:17 Coloring candy+color bomb combos can do some tricks 12:17 I have pwned 1396 in one try 12:18 Also in DW 289 in 2 tries 12:18 Before 12:18 Actually many hard levels especially in dreamworld took me 1 try 12:19 But in the other hand many very easy dreamworld levels took me more than 30 tries 12:19 hard to say because I completed some of them with old cascades 12:19 Actually I completed every dreamworld level with old cascades 12:20 Also level 1000 I almost did it using old cascades 12:20 419 DW 12:20 and 328 DW 12:20 Really? without boosters? 12:20 Not that level 12:20 Yes 12:20 I mean not 419 DW and 328 DW 12:21 by the time I have 1000 it's in new cascade 12:21 Also levels like pre nerf 68 DW, pre nerf 84DW 12:21 many complaints on google play about 1000 and 1001 12:21 after that they update the cascade mechanism 12:21 1 more vote :D 12:21 I say! 12:22 And I downgraded my mobile app to get the old cascade and replayed it like 50 times 12:22 I say (yes) ! :D 12:22 After completing 1010 12:22 of what 12:22 In the threaf 12:22 You need to vote publicly 12:22 Michael 12:22 Link? Ill ask rose to vote 12:23 link 12:23 NRN CHECK PM 12:23 Thread:308941 12:24 YAHOO! 12:39 Flavor Field updated. Oddly, android users don't have strange levels 12:40 Im probably sure all unreleaseed versions are found in ios 12:40 Cheekian just dont know how to reveal further 12:41 Especially this version of level 1199 12:41 You need to reveal further to find it 12:42 Took me quite much time to reveal further 12:42 didn't see that version 12:42 the screenshot has charm of stripes 12:43 basically a screenshot with 100+ boosters, that's mine 12:43 I used to have that version 12:43 But after revealing further 12:43 Basically a screenshot with charm of stripes is mine 12:44 rating the levels... 12:44 The level versions that need to reveal further cannot be found for you akumaxx 12:46 the "attempts" may be lower since I don't count reloads 12:48 done, it's 4.13 for me 12:49 time to move 12:49 time to move 01:30 ? Houroso? 01:30 poopie 01:30 ? 01:31 I can't talk much right now :/ 01:31 OK. 01:33 Another troll? 01:34 I think so, I blocked him yesterday for his behavior. 01:34 I cannot believe DCG is such a CUNT . Yes, you can see it right, CUNT . He deserves to be blocked. He never respected me and he deleted all my opinions. Such a big bastard. He needs to be raped by a Samurott cock. 01:34 o.o 01:34 Vandal. 01:35 Seems someone insult my owner... 01:35 Yep...�� 01:36 Infinite block? 01:36 I banned him for 1 year. 01:36 OK. 01:37 Such a disgusting behavior... 01:37 AIDCG, how come DCG doesn't like chat? 01:39 I actually wanted to talk to Michael. 01:39 hello 01:40 DCG, some troll insulted you...�� 01:40 Few more moments ans I can do my first ban as well 01:40 My bot just left message. I forgot to leave message on my main account instead of my bot. 01:40 Ah 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 PIPIRIKI! 01:41 XD 01:41 Goodbye 01:41 Just kidding, but I want to beat this 01:41 What? 01:41 Konton320... Obviously -_- 01:41 There's gonna be more ttacks 01:42 I can sense that 01:42 Hiya Sin. 01:42 Guys, am I the only one who can't load CCS? :/ 01:43 Yes 01:43 I don't know about FB, but mobile works. 01:43 After last update, it won't load. :( 01:43 King works too 01:43 Oh... 01:44 Well, I got to go, leave it on my message wall. 01:52 Crappy internet connection... 01:59 Oh my goodness 01:59 I actiavted lucky candy in the conveyor belt and got popcorn 02:02 Photo please 02:04 Already lost it 02:05 Give a photo next time 02:08 Michael come to BAW chat. 02:10 Please 02:12 Please! 01:44 Well, I got to go, leave it on my message wall. 01:52 Crappy internet connection... 01:59 Oh my goodness 01:59 I actiavted lucky candy in the conveyor belt and got popcorn 02:02 Photo please 02:04 Already lost it 02:05 Give a photo next time 02:08 Michael come to BAW chat. 02:10 Please 02:12 Please! 03:39 hey 03:41 hey 2016 01 14